For low-voltage switching devices, specifically contactors, a variety of switching device designs are available for different industrial applications. For example, for the switching of motors, three-pole or four-pole switching devices are required, while the switching of capacitor banks requires special capacitor switching contactors for reactive power compensation and special contactor designs which permit communication with a programmable logic controller (PLC). All of these switching device designs are also associated with requirements for different connection options, including screw connectors, spring-loaded terminals or ring cable shoe connectors.
To date, these switching device designs have been realized using specific devices produced for this purpose. Basic elements for these devices, such as arcing chambers or contact carriers, notwithstanding the relatively small production runs involved in some cases, nevertheless require complex and complete tooling for their production. This results in increased production costs for these devices which, as a result of the highly complex tools involved in the routine production process, are also susceptible to failures and dimensional deviations.